1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a harmful website blocking method, and, more particularly, to a real-time harmful website blocking method using an object attribute access engine.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Harmful Internet websites refer to all web pages which are created in such a way that various types of harmful information such as obscene pictures, obscene novels or obscene videos are converted into program files or are created using the properties of a computer, in order to enable the harmful information to be viewed through the computer, and which can unsoundly influence Internet users and can be accessed over the Internet. The blocking of access to harmful websites is required so as to protect teenagers or restrict the use of specific computers. Various types of programs were or have been developed to block such a harmful website.
Generally, a harmful website blocking program uses a network sniffing method or a Windows hooking method. The term ‘sniffing’ means a technology for obtaining necessary information from packets flowing through Ethernet cables by controlling Ethernet devices. Further, the term ‘hooking’ means a technology for allowing a user to perform a desired operation by hooking a specific event or function.